A Summer Storm
by LadyKnight44
Summary: After the Scanra War, Lord Wyldon sent Keladry of Mindelan a bunch of energetic knights and a certain Sergeant of the King's Own to deal with. After giving them all punishment, she goes riding and gets caught in a summer storm..KD. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Summer Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything per usual. **

Chapter 1-

Keladry of Mindelan brushed a stray piece of her hair out of her face as she nudged her mount forward. The winds where picking up, the clouds where very grey and she wasn't sure she wanted to be stranded outside in a storm. If she did get stranded, she would know who to blame it on. Esmond, Faleron, Seaver, Neal, Merric, Owen, and Dom. Or no, better yet Lord Wyldon for sending them all to her to watch over now that the war was winding down. As Peachblossom snorted in disdain, rain pelted down slight expectedly onto her and her gelding. Groaning mentally, she guided Peachblossom towards the trees, and knew she was far away from New Hope because she was undoubtedly lost.

It was a sad day when someone who knows the land surrounding their Refugee Camp like the back of their hand or their own homeland gets lost, Kel thought bitterly unbuckling Peachblossom's girth from the saddle before letting him underneath the tree. Slipping into the hollow she settled down on her saddle blanket and got ready to wait for the rain to stop. She blamed immediately the young annoying yet energetic knights back at New Hope doing paperwork for her. This set a smile on her face because of what she had done to them...

**Flash Back**

_"That's it! I can't take it anymore get up here NOW!" Keladry shouted out of the window from her office staring down at them. Seaver and Merric where holding Owen's arms and legs, Neal was holding a bucket of honey and Dom was standing watching while Esmond and Faleron brought forth a bunch of feathers. They had had enough of Owen's 'jolly' singing and where about to pour honey and feathers on him since they didn't have tar. It had been Neal's brilliant idea to give him one of the old punishments for being a progressive of tar and feathering from forever ago, but they used honey as a stand in. Looking highly embarrassed at the situation they all trotted towards her office._

_In her office, Kel at them down and made them start copying reports and doing math problems to put their 'bundles of energy' to use and Owen's jolly singing while he wrote was enough punishment in Kel's mind. As she left her office to go riding she was satisfied by her ways of working out the problem..._

**End Of Flashback**

**In Kel's Office...**

"Oh boy," Owen groaned staring out the window. Neal looked up to see rain pelting down and Esmond groaned out loud as well knowing full well Kel was out riding and would probably blame them. A bit confused, Merric set down his quill and paper and raised an eyebrow in question. Seaver ignored all of them and continued to work on the reports because he didn't want anymore of Kel's wrath that day. That was until he noticed there was tension in the room and looked up and waited for someone to speak.

"Kel's out riding. She'll blame us for getting on her nerves and making her put us to paperwork," Esmond said it glumly and Dom smiled brilliantly making the rest glare at him. It was almost as bad as Owen's jolly singing only this time there was no reason for him to be smiling like a blessing had come down from the goddess herself. That was exactly how he was smiling.

"Not so fast. Who was it that sent us here when we where getting on his nerves? I still think he should have sent me with the rest of the Own since I'm not a worthless Knight," he said it while smirking at the rest of them, "But we can get her to send a message to Wyldon! But first we had better find her," Dom adds his eyes amused and worried at the same time. Neal noticed the worry and knew he would have to ponder this later while the rest of them stood up.

In the stables, they hurriedly groomed and tacked their horses and Dom was forced to send Neal back to clean his mare's hooves out properly. He refused to let a good sturdy horse go lame because of his cousin's lack of intelligence. After his own mount was completely ready to go, and his saddle and bridle checked Dom swung on waiting for the rest of them to come out. Merric was next, then Esmond, Faleron, followed by Owen, and Seaver. Neal dragged his mount out after a few moments before they set off and Dom instructed them to go in pairs to find them. He himself was alone, seeing as he put Neal with Owen, Esmond with Seaver, Faleron with Merric, and then he set off in the opposite direction wondering how Kel could have gotten lost or if she had gotten thrown, or a number of different but all ending tragic accidents.

**In Kel's Hollow **

The rain fell even harder and Peachblossom now was tucked neatly around the tree attempting to block out rain. He wasn't succeeding. Kel sighed deeply wishing it wasn't raining otherwise she would still be attempting to find her way back. It wasn't a good idea to chance it if she didn't know the territory. There could be unknown holes, hills, slippery sections or pools of water anywhere and she'd rather not risk her mount. Stretching her long legs in front of her, she started to loose herself in thought when she heard the sounds of someone shouting her name. A familiar voice that made her attempt to stand up clumsily aware that she was soaking wet and had grass and mud all over her.

Seeing Kel, wet and covered in mud and grass made Dom's heart pound because all those miserable thoughts that had found their way into his head came creeping back after being banished. He watched her as she stepped forward then jumped out of the rain grimacing and probably mentally cursing it. Sliding off his mare, he watched as she trotted to the small shelter where Peachblossom was attempting to get covered. He was startled when the gelding moved over to let the other horse slid in, before stepping lightly towards where Kel stood, attempting to stay dry. He was amused to see she was glaring at him with a fierceness that would have made most of not everyone else back down.

"Good afternoon," he greeted and slipped soaking underneath the hollow. She glared at him, and was about to order him out of the hollow but pitied his rain soaked form and moved over.

"Is it afternoon? Really? I couldn't tell because it's RAINING," she snapped at him and he smiled at her.

"Yes its afternoon. You'll be happy to know your reports are done," he tugged her down to sit next to him and was amused to see her compile but grudgingly. Leaning against the back of the tree instead of him, Dom watched as she settled down as though expecting to have to sit there for awhile. He leaned back next to her, and slid his arm around her shoulders, "Do you know how cheerful this is?" he says smiling brightly, "How wonderfully beautiful it is outside. And how nice it is to sit with you?" he adds and she looks away pointedly attempting to show him nothing he said would soften her mood. He didn't know he was succeeding. As they sat there, Kel watched the rain and Dom watched her before she starts to answers his mocking questions.

"You do know, that I don't find this cheerful. It's not 'wonderfully beautiful' outside and I'm not so sure you'll find it nice to sit with me in a few minutes," she comments and he smiles at her nodding his head in agreement.

They sit in silence, both contemplating their situation before Dom begins to drift off and start thinking of his past. Well, not his past as in things he's done bad just in general. His favorite memories with Neal, his moments at balls, things he would take back that he said to a certain standard bearer. Not attempting to tar and feather Owen. Actually, he muses to himself, If anything I wish I could have finished doing that before being sent to write reports for Lord Wyldon.

Kel leaned against the tree trunk aware of Dom being pressed neatly against her and it took all her will power not to blush or lean closer. She was thinking of her page years, those moments of doom with Neal, and those days serving stuff conservatives, not to mention all the teasing of Owen when she found out about Margarry of Cavall. Unlike the others, she had done it out of earshot of people who could use it against him, namely Neal. Not singing love ballads underneath Neal's window. No, Kel thought to herself smiling in the memory of Cleon getting water poured on him, That one was actually quite funny. After a few more minutes of recalling the past, Kel moves and faces him about to speak before sitting in silence for a few more moments.

"I hate the rain," she says it clearly in distaste, eyeing the foul weather in pure hatred before smiling to herself, "That's funny. I have a grudge against weather,"

"Only you," Dom mutters and she glares at him. Dom, remembering it was partly his fault for being in this situation bowed his head in submission, "Fine fine, I agree I loathe this weather as much if not more then you," he smiles when she rolls her eyes and settles against the wall of the tree.

It was starting to get cold, and Kel was wondering how long they'd been sitting there. She felt extremely tired and irritable when Dom pulled her close and told her they would need body heat. Nodding in general because she was too tired to really think straight, she closed her eyes. Wondering when she'd gotten this drowsy she felt herself drift off and knew she was safe enough with Dom here.

Dom knew he shouldn't have deluded himself into thinking the only reason he had tugged Kel over closer to him was for body heat. He just wouldn't admit that he liked her for more then a friend, and so he'd found an excuse to wrap his arm around her and let her fall asleep. He had seen the weariness start to slowly appear and her confusion when it almost completely took over her. It was delightful to watch her as she struggled to stay awake. Therefore he'd done the only logical thing and 'tugged her close for body heat'. Setting his head on top of her, he let himself drift off following her idea.

Neal was passing by a tree that had a hollow when he noted two horses standing from the rain and then two figures, asleep side by side. Smiling to himself, he wheeled his mare around and decided to let them stay out there for awhile. The rain had only started to let up, and they needed more quality time together...

**A/N: The tar & feathering thing I got from one of my history class. I couldn't remember whether they did it to loyalist or colonist so I decided to do the whole progressives vs. conservatives in the 'olden' days of Tortall.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Waking up pressed against Dom's side was different then Kel expected herself to wake up. Especially since one of his arms was carelessly tossed across her stomach, and they where laying on the ground. Looking up, she realized that she was still out in the rain. Except now it wasn't raining, and the day was still grey outside. Groaning to herself, she gently moved Dom's arm off of her and stood up looking around.

What she had thought was in a tree yesterday, since it gave that appearance, was actually a large tree that had other trees covering the top. Looking up, she noticed two of the other trees had fallen against the one she had been underneath. Peachblossom and Dom's mare grazed nearby and she noticed Dom hadn't taken his mounts saddle off. Feeling a bit bad for the mare, she unbuckled the girth and let her go on her reins making sure she wouldn't get tangled. Setting his saddle down she looked about. It had stopped raining, but it was going to in a matter of moments if the heavy dark clouds where anything to go by. Kel silently slipped near where Dom still laid and shook his shoulder.

"Dom," She muttered shaking his shoulder harder. He didn't move, "Dom," she hissed now getting a bit irritated. He still didn't wake up, just moved over. Glaring down at him, she unbuckled her water skin and poured a bit on his face. He still didn't move, "Goddess bless it!" she sat down next to him, and brushed some of her hair out of her face glaring down at him. Unfortunately, looking at him sleep softened her resolve because of how peaceful he looked. Sighing deeply, she leaned against the tree trunk and stretched her legs out in front of her. Peachblossom looked over his shoulder and snorted before turning back to grazing.

Dom knew that Kel was attempting to wake him up. It hardened his resolve not to. He heard her calling his name softly at first and then the second time a bit harsher before shaking him. He thought it was quite rude of her to pour water on his face until he remembered she was trying to wake him up. Rolling over, he let himself fall back to sleep aware that she was sitting next to him and wasn't in a pleasant mood. After all, it was partly his fault for supporting Neal in the decision to rid Owen of his 'jolly' singing and making her ride out there.

Standing up again, because she was impatient to get out of the woods before it started raining and figure out which way to go at that, Kel kicked him softly in the side. He grunted and she smiled to herself. So he was awake. Grabbing his arm, she hefted him up and he still didn't open his eyes, and was now leaning on her. Glaring at the horses who seemed to be watching with amused eyes she let him fall back to the ground, catching him before he hit it because she didn't want him to get seriously injured.

"Why thank you-," Dom started and groaned realizing he was now 'awake', "Well I was going to say thank you for catching me before I hit the ground but then you turned around and caught me out of my act," Dom was glared that Kel didn't gloat as much as Neal would have before standing up and stretching out his legs. They where a bit stiff, and he looked about while in the process of making sure his legs didn't cramp. They where underneath not a hollow as he had thought, but more of a tree cover.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" she asked plainly irritated and Dom turned to look at her. She glared at him waiting for an answer and he shrugged casual because honestly, he had stumbled upon her by chance. He wasn't going to admit that though.

"Sure. We're about five miles away from New Hope," he nods seriously considering that he was correct in the five miles. Raising an eyebrow Kel new exactly what her next question was going to be.

"And which direction from New Hope?" she asks plainly knowing that he was just as lost as she was. He shrugged, and Kel blinked. Sighing again, Kel grabbed her saddle blanket and saddle and walked towards Peachblossom who stood patiently for her. Finished with his girth, and making sure it was tight she swung on and waited for Dom who was finishing up with his mare.

"I have no clue. I suppose we can ride around and find it. We have almost all day, since it must be only one or two hours after dawn," he followed her example and swung into the saddle before nudging his mare forward to a trot and passing Peachblossom and Kel. Rolling her eyes, she nudged Peachblossom and followed also at a trot. Dom had decided to go back the way he came in hopes of finding a main rode.

They rode in silence, taking the scenery and attempting to find something that looked familiar. If they where in an area that they knew it was hard to tell. Kel knew that last nights storm hadn't had a lot of lighting or thunder so much as it had had wind. That was why it was puzzling when she noticed a few tree's knocked over. The winds had been strong, but not that strong. When Dom sped up into a canter, Kel was forced to let Peachblossom take his gait up, and rode in more silence. She was attempting to figure out where they could possibly be in the entire area that surrounded New Hope. She hadn't ridden that far out, she hoped.

Dom was letting his mount go forward and letting her find her own way without making it seem that way to Kel, who would most likely protest.

**In Kel's Office**

Opening a drawer in Kel's office, Owen flipped through the papers. He knew it was wrong and he knew it was betraying her trust but he wanted to see if she wrote anything down that could help him in this situation. She was missing, Dom was missing, Neal was humming happily about something especially when someone mentioned them missing, and they where still planning on 'tar and feathering' him. He'd seen them edging towards where Kel had stored all the feathers and Neal was still talking about where to get more honey when he wasn't humming. As he opened the last drawer, which had once been locked but he noticed the key was in it he flipped through papers again. Accounts, lists, letters, more lists, schedules, more lists. Finally he found something very interesting...a journal. This had her writing on the cover. Smiling to himself, he pulled the diary out and flipped it open to the first page which dated exactly four months ago, two weeks before she left for Scanra. Interesting.

"What are you doing?" asked Neal as he stepped in, a huge smile still on his face. It was irritating that Neal and Dom both found situations amusing. Owen glanced over at Neal who was still standing there. He swallowed a bit and tucked the book down on the desk praying he wouldn't notice it.

"Nothing," he hurriedly attempted to knock Neal's hand out of the way but Neal had already gotten a hold on the journal. Grimacing, Owen took a step back hoping revenge for his best friend wasn't too horrible.

"Her diary!" Neal exclaimed cheerfully with a wide smile, "Where did you find it?" Owen shrugs and Neal sat down before motioning for Owen to sit near him for them to read. Unfortunately right when he was about to start reading aloud the door and Esmond sauntered in with a smile on his face before taking in the picture before him. Neal, Owen, and a diary...

"What are you doing?" Esmond asked frowning in question and Owen groaned.

"That's the question of the day," he answered rolling his eyes, "We've got ourselves Kel's diary and we're about to read it," Esmond was already sitting down next to Neal and waving a hand for him to start when the door opened again. Sighing, Neal saw it was Merric this time who was also smiling like Esmond. Only he looked a little less cheerful when he took int he picture and blinked.

"What are you doing?" Merric settled down next to Owen his eyes widening, "Oh. Carry on as though I wasn't here," before anyone could reply the door opened again and this time Neal stomped his foot down on Owen's which was conveniently nearby for him to vent his frustration on. Owen glared at him and was about to take the diary when they noticed Seaver and Faleron watching them curiously. Waving a hand for them to come in, Neal cleared his throat and was about to read when Esmond stood up.

"Wait. I'm going to check the halls and make sure no ones listening," he said and Neal opened his mouth to protest when Owen found his foot conveniently underneath his own.

"Let Esmond check. Whatever we read, we don't want others to find out and taunt her as much as we will," Owen contradicted him and Neal nodded. Making sure that no one was in the hall, Neal cleared his throat again and opened the diary.

_"Lord Wyldon assigned me a Refugee Camp. How am I supposed to beat Blayce the Gallan if I'm stuck taking care of commoners? I don't mind, not really because I understand that they need me there. I really do, I want to help these people. I don't pity them so much as I wish they hadn't been forced to loose their homes because of the greed of wealthy men. Honestly, I suppose the only reason I understand how they feel is because my parents had to beggar themselves to put us all through education and I felt bad about becoming a Knight but not as terrible once I found out that my sisters made good marriages. That's off topic. The dreams still haunt me, and I know the Chamber says I'll get to the mission but I'd feel so much better if I could just go out after Blayce myself. Not to mention certain blue eyed distractions that seems to appear everywhere..." _Neal paused grinning to the rest of them who looked a bit confused.

"What's a blue eyed distraction?" Owen asked biting his lower lip attempting to figure it out. Neal smiled widely at him and shrugged.

"It's a he. He has a name. His name will not be revealed. Shall we continue?" Neal asks and the rest of them nod agreement, "_I respect Fanche Weir. I understand her resentment of us nobles. She'll come around eventually, maybe not being completely friendly but at least a little less insulting. Haven is a good place. Sometimes I wish nobles weren't so cheap and would give us more proper soldiers. The Third Company can't stay here forever, and I know battles are ahead and we'll hopefully not loose too many men. It's a sad fact of war, that we will loose some people. If I had my way, it wouldn't be that way. Then you have to remember that when we go out to war, we're fighting people just like us ordered by their King to fight enemies they may not even be against," _Neal pauses, "I'm going to skip to the next entry. The rest of this is just talk about fighting," he pauses again and Seaver speaks up.

"Don't you feel just a bit bad about going behind her back and reading this? It is our fault she's out there lost and probably freezing, as it's raining again," he pointed out and Owen shook his head.

"I feel a bit bad, but not too much. I'd feel better if we were reading one of your diaries!" he adds glaring at them, "Honey and feathers? Really how simple can you get, using a punishment from the old days," he sees their disbelieving looks and shrugs, "Carry on Neal,"

"_I swear the pressure they put on commanders these days to be perfect is..." _

**A/N: I suppose that this chapters okay. I didn't add it in my summary by mistake that they would read her diary and the 'summer storm' was in a two way thing. Not only is she caught in a storm, but then something else happens with them reading the diary. I know that the diary entries may not be character correctly but I'm attempting it, and hopefully they get better. Oh and if my tense changes I'm sorry. I have a problem with that and I'm trying to get it right. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The Wood's

"Are we still lost?" Kel asked already knowing the answer but desperately hoping Dom might have one single clue as to how lost they really where. She was lucky that she'd remembered her sword because it would be quite unlucky if she had forgotten it and they had stumbled upon bandits. Dom however, was not feeling as lucky as she was and glared at her.

"No Kel, we're two miles until New Hope. Yes we're still lost. I don't think went the way I came from...I don't even remember which way I came from," Dom remarked with fake cheer. Kel rolled her eyes, sighed deeply and returned to studying the ground attempting to learn it from any future…outings. Dom returned to studying the area around them to see something familiar, and he was having no such luck. He stole a glance at Kel, and saw her deeply in thought. Or what appeared to be thought, but knowing Kel he wasn't sure if she was just emptying her mind.

"What do you think Neal's doing?" she asked, and he glared at her.

In Kel's Office

"I still don't know who this 'blue eyed distraction' is," Owen stated, interrupting Neal's reading who glared at him while Merric traded amused glances with Esmond and Faleron who, at the moment were attempting to control their laughter. Seaver found as ignorant as Owen but refused to voice this because he wanted to see if Neal would actually come out and say it. Neal however was completely irritated and slammed the diary down.

"Who at the moment is not in this room?" Neal asked and he immediately regretted the question because Owen frowned.

"Well. Fanche, Loey, Tobe, Gydo, Meech, Saefas, the people working in the fields, the cooks, the people in the stables, the guards, Lord Wyldon, the other refugee's, Dom..." he faded off and understood then who was the blue eyed distraction was. Seaver knew then too, and was relieved that no one had asked him who it was otherwise he'd had been in an unwanted situation. Neal cleared his throat and began to read from the book.

_"Gods all cursed these stupid reports. I know I should be writing them instead of this but really if Lord Wyldon wants to know about Haven so much why doesn't he just come ride over here, look about, write things down and ride back! It's not that hard, I'm pretty sure they covered riding in HIS page years. Not to mention I may as well write Neal's for him otherwise we'll have no reports from him. His handwriting is horrible and he's using any excuse that comes to mind NOT to write them. We had a few attacks, but everything's fine now. I hope. Most of everyone has gotten over it, but I worry sometimes. Anyway I'm about to write those reports since sitting here venting in this book does nothing for me..." _pauses Neal looked up and they waited, "Can I just skip towards the day Haven was destroyed and read from then?" he asked for approval, and they all nodded. Clearing his throat again (it was getting quite irritating to Merric) he began to read, "_I hate having to deliver reports and talk to Lord Wyldon..."_

The Wood's

Dom glanced over at Kel and saw completely lack of emotion on her face. It was getting annoying that she never showed her emotions. They had known each other for what? Five years? Since she was fourteen if he was correct about the age Pages became Squires. She was always so...closed since Haven's fall. He watched her as she stroked Peachblossom absently and appeared again to be in thought. This time, he was pretty sure she was still in thought otherwise

"Do you know where we are? I mean, it's about noon and I'm hungry," Dom asked and she looked at him startled as though surprised by him speaking. She shrugged.

"I have no clue...I suppose we could fish or something. We are…well I am a Knight and I'm supposed to survive in the wilderness," she scowled at that thought and looked at him waiting.

"Sure," he paused, "Where do we fish?" he asked. She pointed towards a pond and he nodded riding towards it. Kel followed him and watched as he dismounted less then gracefully. After she dismounted, Kel took over the two horses while Dom found a line that was in one of his saddlebags, "That's convenient," he called over to her and she nodded and smiled at his cheerful outlook of fishing. After untacking both horses, she found the brush she always kept in her saddlebag and groomed them thoroughly and did extra because of their…patience with their two lost riders who argued on which direction to go.

Dom enjoyed fishing; it was one of his favorite things to do. Kel enjoyed watching him, but she would never admit it to anyone or herself. He was concentrated, and was good at it. Kel laid back against the grass and shielded her eyes from the sun. She noted that Peachblossom was a bit closer to Dom's mare then she would have liked. She couldn't recall his horse's name and felt bad about that so she called over to him.

"What's your mare's name?" she asked looking a bit sheepish, "Sorry. I forget," she added quickly when he shot her a confused look.

"Oh. It's Highfly," he grinned at her startled look and then told her why she had an odd name, "Well I bought her,"

"Obviously," Kel stated and he glared at her and she smiled. He realized then she was a little more comfortable if she was making remarks like that.

"Well as I was saying, I bought her and she jumped over the fence. I had no idea why, and the fence was really high. Then I noticed a fly was on her hindquarters...so I dubbed her Highfly," he nodded his face serious and Kel stared at him for a few minutes before laughing. Hard. He glared at her, and returned to his fishing as she finished laughing and returned to looking at the sky. He glared at her again when she started to ignore him and then shook his head again and returned to his fishing…again.

In Kel's Office

"Can we stop for awhile?" Owen asked, sprawled on the floor. The last passage had contained a lot of Lord Wyldon hatred from her first year as a page, to...now. Then there was a tad bit on her 'blue eyed distraction' that Owen now knew was Dom, "Plus. We shouldn't read her entire diary," he added.

"Why?" Neal asked, "I think we have a right to know what she thinks. It'll make understanding her a bit better,"

"We should leave her something to hide from us," Esmond pointed out, "Otherwise we completely betrayed her trust," Neal sighed.

"We have...a lot of pages left. Look! We aren't even close to being halfway through. When we hit about four fifths of the way we'll stop. We'll leave her with one fifth of her privacy," they nodded before Merric spoke up.

"Why did you do one fifth? Isn't that equal to one fourth?" he asked confused and the rest of them stared at him openly surprised, "I wasn't so good at math okay!"

"It's a bit more then one fourth," Neal told him a bit impatient and then asked, "Can I keep going?" the rest agreed with him as he cleared his throat, which made the other five groan and glared at them starting to read, "_Sometimes I wish I wasn't in command it makes life..." _

The Woods

"You don't know how to cook!" Kel exclaimed loudly and Dom shook his head a bit sheepish and she muttered curses, "You mean you spent years in the Own and you don't know how to cook?" she demanded and he shrugged.

"After my...first attempts the rest thought it would be better for me not to learn how because...teaching would take awhile and with how bad my cooking skills where it might take months or years," he smiled at her, "Wolset cooks for us. He's the best,"

"I honestly don't care if Wolset cooks the best," she told him flatly, "I would prefer to know you can. I suppose I'll try my best," she answered and he glared at her.

"If you're a Knight why can't YOU cook?" he demanded from her and she smiled at him.

"I don't think Lord Raoul thought it a necessary thing to teach me. And Lord Wyldon spent most of our camping trips making me climb trees then cook fish," she pulled a disgusted face at that, "I suppose we could both try. How bad could it be?" he agreed with that statement and they turned to cook.

After a half hour they stared at each other in open horror. It was bad.

"I suppose this means we've two useless cooks here," Kel stated and he shot her an annoyed look.

"You think? What are we suppose to do. We've burnt four and undercook two," he stated one of the most obvious facts that Kel had ever heard.

"I suppose we could...try and cook the undercooked ones a bit? A small, very tiny, not close to as long as the other ones bit," she adds hastily and he nods agreeing. They turned to the fire and began their second attempt which in the end, ended up being a bit better and they could eat without killing themselves. Kel didn't think on her grave: Killed by Fish would be so glorious.

**A/N: So that was a LOT of dialogue, and I still can't tell if I changed tenses here, but this may seem to be going along very slowly but in the end it will all make a LOT more sense about why their STILL stuck in the woods. I'm pretty sure my math's correct, fractions are the one thing I can't do in my head and I don't feel like doing it out on paper (I know I should but...) so if it's wrong, my apologizes. And I haven't detailed on the diary because their still before Haven's attack and it starts getting more interesting in the next chapter. Oh yeah, the name Highfly was General Stuart's horse in the Civil War. He was an expert Cavalier. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

In Kel's Office

"Now here's an interesting thing," Neal commented and they perked up. All they had read was nothing but about the refugee's, "_If the stupid Chamber wants me to go after this 'nothing' man then I suggest it tell me when. Yes it may not follow our time, but really it could give me a HINT. It must have a date from a letter there or something. It IS a mystical magical being. What good is it if it can't even tell me that! Of course then Lord Wyldon put me here with Neal for a healer. I suppose it's better then someone who isn't fully trained or that I don't know well and I'm grateful to be honest. He could have been anywhere. Now at least I can keep an eye on him. He won't get killed unless I kill him myself. Or Tobe. Or Fanche. That's about all of us who would kill him that I can possibly think of with my headache. Neal's been worrying me though. His lack of sarcastic comments is alarming. It's a blessing but none the less it's alarming..." _Neal looked up and glared at the rest of them who where attempting to stifle laughter, "This entire diary is going to be Neal Bashing!" he proclaimed player worthy, "I'm skipping all this until AFTER saving the refugee's, "_...Lord Raoul said I would Command New Hope for awhile. I think its good news. Neal's still the healer. He's back his normal self unfortunately. Anyway the Third Company's coming here. To be honest, I have no notion as to why Dom's different from Cleon was. Well I suppose it's because I actually KNOW how I feel about him. It is weird because I did LIKE Cleon but to be honest, I never expected it to last and it didn't. It was probably cruel of me because I lead him along. I hope he's okay with his new wife though. I feel bad for Kennan with the floods. It's almost like what happened at Mindelan awhile ago before I was born but then my parents got Royal Favor here and in the Yamani Islands. Funny huh? I used to tell my mother I wanted to be just like her only I drifted away to becoming a Knight, like I'm drifting away from my former topic of which isn't something I need to write. I know how I feel, and that's good enough for now. I hope. Anyway..."_

"She likes Dom!" Merric exclaimed triumphantly, "This is perfect! Their perfect!"

"One problem Merric," Seaver said it irritated.

"What?" Owen asked as clueless as Merric who looked completely confused and Neal took pity on them.

"He has no clue. And he likes her in return I think. I'm pretty sure he does, but I think so and their too clueless and idiotic to realize it!" Neal told them his face serious but it was ruined by the glitter in his eyes as he smiled widely at them, "But we'll have to set them up,"

"One problem Neal," Owen remarked with a raised eyebrow, a perfect copy of Neal.

"Yes Sir Who Knows Everything?" Neal remarked waiting.

"Their lost in the woods,"

"Their lost in the..." and with that, they all jumped up to get their clothes.

In The Woods

Kel glanced at Dom for what must have been the thirtieth time that day. He wondered why she kept glancing at him, but he kept those thoughts to himself. Dom glanced back when he noted her looking forward. She had a dead serious expression on her face, to his amusement. Her hair had grown to touch her shoulders, and she had it loose because earlier that day the leather piece that tied it back had fallen out while riding. She was emotionless and letting her body be carried by Peachblossom's trot. Dom noted her eyes seemed a bit...dreamier then usual.

Dom glanced at Kel for what must have been the twentieth time that day. She wondered why he kept glancing at her, but decided against asking him. Kel glanced back when she noticed he was looking forward. He had a serious expression on his face to her amusement. His hair was falling into his eyes and she had the desperate urge to brush it back out. His leather gloves had been dropped somewhere far back, and she was sure the small winds that remained from the storm weren't the most pleasant experience. Her own gloves had been lost during the storm. His face was closed as he let Highfly's movements carry him. She wondered briefly if he even knew where they were headed.

"So where are we?" she looked at him and he stared right back. Dom had no idea where they were.

"I honestly I have no idea..." he trailed off and pointed at a rock, "Yes. I KNOW THAT ROCK!"

"Dom...It's a rock," Kel pointed out, and he glared at her.

"I'm aware of that! But that rock is a certain color. A rock color!" Dom pronounce then flushed, "No it's also got a carving in it that I did," he added seeing her look, "I'm not that stupid trust me,"

"I never said you were," Kel nodded seeing a small carving on the bottom.

"You were defiantly thinking it!" he countered.

"No. I wasn't," Kel frowned at him.

"Yes. You were. But anyway, because that's what everyone thinks in one point of their life that Dom's stupid," Dom paused and took a deep breath, "We go North from here and ride about five miles,"

"Really? Good because I was worried," and she kicked Peachblossom north, to ride five miles hopefully to someplace that would lead them towards New Hope. Something however, felt wrong about the way they where going...

**A/N Okay, not exactly the best chapter in the world. The next chapter will definitely be a LOT better then this one was. Anywho…That's all for this chapter, as is obvious. Oh, and if my tenses slipped AGAIN I'm sorry. I'm horrible at it, but I'm trying to get better at it. Well that's all ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

**Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anything. **

"Err...Kel," Dom called to Kel who was riding behind him, "Turn around,"

"Why?" Kel asked confused, her brow furrowed.

"If you want to reach New Hope by sunset, you'd better turn around," he replied evenly.

"Dom. Explain," she snapped at him, irritated for going so long in the saddle, "Explain while we water our horses at another convenient creek that seem to be popping up everywhere," she added as an afterthought. Dom nodded his agreement and they swung easily out of the saddle and talked while the horses drank.

"Kel...you see I have us about halfway to Steadfast," Dom answered nervously, "I swear it was by accident!" he added quickly and she nodded, her eyes calculating the distances he realized.

"We'll leave now and get to New Hope before sunset. This is the LAST time I go ANYWHERE by myself or with you," she added dead serious, "If I knew I was going to get lost I would've stayed where I was until Neal sent someone looking,"

"Right. Do that next time. Let's just go home, please," he glanced at the cloud and was relieved to find it was a clear sunny day. Small blessing.

In Kel's Office,

_'...Okay. I'll admit it since no one else is ever going to read this diary. I REALLY like Dom. A lot. It's not like Cleon," _Neal sat up. Merric was reading now, and his eyes shined brightly but Merric waved him down, "_Sometimes I think I should tell him but I'm going to do what my sisters told me to. Let everything play out. Eventually things will set up right. I think it makes a lot of sense. If we are meant to be (which I hope) then we will be. Not to mention making sure that this Refugee's don't get kidnapped again..." _

"So...She lives Dom and I don't think she likes Cleon very much," Esmond answered to everyone's silence and they stared at him, "No really. I think she probably was falling out of it when they had to end it and I think she was probably grateful that it wasn't her who was forced to end it before someone got hurt. She isn't about to do something like that," Neal stared at him in open wonder.

"How is it that you know these things? That makes perfect sense. I would've never thought of it," Neal exclaimed valiantly attempting to get up from the awkward position he had been sitting in. The position was awkward but at the same time comfortable.

"Neal you never think," Owen told him his voice stern but he shrugged, "I knew she didn't really like him from the beginning. I bet it was because he kissed her she felt obliged. Or something of the sort. Or maybe it was because he kissed her, her attraction rose. I have no clue but honestly, I think if it were up to her she would've remained friends with all of us rather then have romantic interests. At least until after training,"

"Well, now that we're having a discussion on Kel's feelings," Seaver swiped at Faleron's head after he noticed that Faleron was half asleep in an upright position, "Read onwards dear Merric,"

"_...Nothing interesting has happened in awhile. Tobe rides Peachblossom bareback and I still don't understand why but I don't feel like arguing. I hope I wasn't as ornery as he is when I was his age. Otherwise I have a lot of apologizing to do to people. He's between ten and eleven now so I'm sure I probably was. That just makes me feel bunches better after today. Not that anything about me, my looks, or personality arose just...letters. I hate letters. Letters and reports are the curse of my life. Adie decided to list 'my faults and my blessings'. At least my eyes where on the 'blessings' and now that I've 'grown my hair out' that's there too. I swear that's all she thinks about. I never realized how vain she really is. Or Orie but then, I was never much around them. Vorinna is still the same. Little snide comments. At least I can say what I really think here," _Merric paused and stared at them, "Vorinna?" he asked frowning.

"Anders wife," Neal answered, "I think she said a few things about Kel when she lived at Mindelan,"

"Right," Merric cleared his throat, "_...Vorinna's the one who made up the nickname cow..."_

Kel & Dom )

Dom stared at the sky, and cursed his bad luck. The clouds had started out beautiful and white but were now dark and grey, and Kel's face promised nothing more then loud curses and anger. Dom wondered if it would be a good time to tell her how he felt about her, in the rain. Maybe that would turn whatever reason she hated it so much around. Thinking rapidly he decided he'd tell her as soon as he could without endangering himself or his horse. Or better yet when they next stopped, he'd just show her.

Kel glared at the sky and cursed bad luck. The clouds which had been beautiful moments before where now dark and disgustingly grey. Kel wondered what god she had angered lately before patting Peachblossom and she stole a glance at Dom who seemed lost in his own thought. She reined in Peachblossom and waved towards the same convenient creek and dismounted easily.

Dom had no idea how he was going to do it. He walked forward, and touched her shoulder. When she turned he pressed his lips against her without thinking. It was as if the whole world had stopped for both of them because when he felt her arms slide around his neck, as though permission was granted he had no idea how to go forward. With every court lady he'd ever courted, it had been easy. Flirt, flatter, compliment, and smile. Easy charming ways to win their heart, but even then when he swore he'd found love it was fleeting. In the end it had felt cruel, as though he was using them and he had always found a way to apologize and really mean it. Now with Kel. It had been hard. Flirting, but never too much. Small compliments and not the same smiles. Dom had no idea where to move now and when he deepened it, he knew she didn't either.

Breaking away from him was one of the hardest things Kel had ever had to do, but she knew it was a good idea. When their eyes met, she understood. It was the same mutual feelings, and she took his hand squeezed it and swung back onto Peachblossom. Dom followed suit, wordlessly but understanding. She wanted to speak later, and he wanted to get home as well...If they ever did with their luck.

**A/N: I think I have most, if not all the names right. I'm pretty sure. And again, I know I changed tenses and I'm attempting REALLY hard no to. But it just keeps happening and I feel really bad. So I'm going to continue to try NOT to and I'm going to keep going through until I'm sure it's perfect. As perfect as I can make it anyway. **


	6. She's BACK!

Chapter 6- Oh Gods, She's back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything per usual. **

In Kel's Office

"Oh! Here's something interesting," Owen, who was reading the diary, exclaimed and Esmond groaned. Neal glared at Owen with a fierceness that would make even Peachblossom back down.

"EVERYTHING that you've found interesting was POINTLESS," Merric yelled at Owen with irritation, "EVERYTHING,"

"_...I never knew how much I respected/hated Lord Wyldon until now. I still respect/hate him. Probation. I'll probably hold that grudge forever, I suppose it's a good thing I remind myself everyday about it. Dom told me to let it go, and usually I pay heed to what he says but this time I refuse to listen to reason. I don't hold it against my friends. It's not their fault but WHAT BOY EVER had to go through a probationary year. How many? None. Next time I'm just disguising myself as a boy. Ha there's not going to be a NEXT TIME BECAUSE I SUCEEDED. TAKE THAT CONSERVATIVES. That really isn't me...Anyway, I still respect/hate Lord Wyldon, and I don't think I'll ever forgive the King for that probationary year..."_ Owen stopped and they all glanced around at each other before someone spoke.

"I never knew," Esmond confided, "That she hated it. She always hid everything,"

"She does hide everything," Neal commented, "It's sometimes hard to read her,"

"I think the only person that ever got past her mask was Cleon," Seaver responded.

"No," Owen stared down at the book again, "It says her..._They all asked how Cleon got past my emotions. Honestly, he never did. I could still hide everything from him and sometimes that hurt. I suppose maybe it's some sort of test for them, to see who can get past the emotions. Laughter doesn't count. Or maybe, who can read behind it. Dom can. Cleon couldn't. Neal can too at times. Cleon usually just went by how he thought someone would feel and I shouldn't have but I did let it happen. It's weird to think that Neal and Dom are the only two who can read past it at times. Sometimes I have to wonder why I even let myself carry the mask. I guess it's a protection against insults. Vorinna hasn't backed down yet, and I doubt she ever will..."_

Kel & Dom (Back at New Hope ) finally)

"WE'RE BACK!" Dom shouted gleefully as he kicked his mare into a gallop and flew towards New Hope's gates. Kel galloped after him, as she snorted at his antics.

Riding through the gates was a good feeling for both of them. Kel swung off of Peachblossom as Dom leapt off of Highfly. His arms where drawing her closer but she pulled back and she lifted an eyebrow. They needed to talk before anything else and Dom understood and showed that by nodding. Dom grinned like an idiot and they walked towards her office. A surprise was waiting for them...

The door swung open and Neal and the rest of them yelped. Neal had thrown himself to his feet and attempted to hide the book behind him. Seaver was positioned as if relaxing in a chair, Owen stood before the map pretending to recount where they had gone and the rest stood as Kel walked in with Dom at her heels. She looked at them all pointedly and waited.

"Hello," Neal greeted as he stepped forward, "How are you today?"

"Angry. Why are you in my office? Why haven't you been coming to look for us? What do you have behind your back?" she demanded her voice commanding. Neal swallowed and Owen walked forward as valiantly as he could. Bravery was hard to come by when faced by an angry Kel.

"We are plotting where to look for you next. We have been looking for you…and him," he pointed at Dom who seemed to hide in the shadows, "And behind his back is a book of Llama Breeding," Owen waited for an answer.

"Llama breeding?" she asked him, "Can I see this Llama Breeding book. It might be something I want to pick up on. I've always liked Llama's," she added in the end waiting.

"Err. See Kel, I haven't finished the book yet-" he dropped it with a loud clutter and the room went silent. They waited for Kel to move and she looked at the book. Her diary. Her very personal, very private diary. Dom noticed that there was a very long silence before he cleared his throat and they looked at him, as though wanting a savior. Kel stepped forward and lifted the book from the ground.

"Funny. I don't remember MY PERSONAL DIARY BEING A LLAMA BREEDING BOOK!" she shouted at them before her face relaxed again, "Sit. Explain,"

"Domshelikesyou!"Neal shouted before darting out of the room, the rest of them at his heels before Dom met Kel's eyes and they burst out in laughter. Oh, the glory.

Kel sat behind her desk, her legs stretched out in front of her and Dom settled in a chair across from it. They sat in silence, relaxed since they were finally back at New Hope. Dom was thinking about how he was going to talk to Kel. It was not an easy subject between them both. Not to mention the fact that Neal still had her diary for all she didn't realize it yet.

Kel glared down at the floor. Neal still had her diary. Dom was making this harder then she wanted it to be. There was too much silence. This was not easy. Kel had no clue how to approach the subject of their...affections. Cleon had been blunt and had kissed her. Dom was different. She wanted this to work, honestly. She wondered how long she had wanted this, and knew it had been way to long for comfort. Finally, Kel sighed and glanced at him.

"I daresay we'll never get along to talking. I suppose we could just...talk tomorrow?" her voice was tired and her body language showed she was weary and Dom nodded. He stood up, and acted on a spur the moment reaction. He stepped forward, and lowered his lips to hers gently, and wasn't at all started to feel her respond gently.

"We'll talk tomorrow. We're both exhausted, and I do think retrieving your diary is the next plot," he added and smiled at her, "Sleep," he added before stepping out of the room. Tomorrow was another day, and Kel had a feeling there would be a very embarrassing hard talk, the adventure of stealing her diary back and…reports.

**A/N: The tenses are STILL Horrible. Therefore, I shall consider myself lucky as to even get a few right (. Anywho it was defiantly not the best chapter but a chapter nonetheless a chapter. I don't think it was too bad but it defiantly wasn't the best. ) Anywho, I do believe that it will be fun to write about her stealing her diary back and that…interesting talk she has. ).**


	7. Talks & Revenge

Chapter 7-

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing /.

Kel woke up as someone pounded on her door. She groaned and stumbled blindly to the door, opening it to reveal Dom who looked slightly embarrassed.

"I know it's early...two bells past breakfast but..." He started and paused before taking a deep breath, "I'll wait for you to get up but I wanted to talk,"

"Hold on," Kel shut the door, pulled on her cloths and brushed her hair, then walked to her office. Dom followed her at her heels and they went in to talk about yesterday. Kel sat down and wrote a few things down before she collected herself and looked up into Dom's eyes. She knew that it would be hard to talk, because it would be embarrassing.

They sat in silence. Neither of them knew what to say, let alone how to say it. Kel stretched her legs out a bit, unsure how to start. What should she ask? Did he really mean that he liked her or was it spur the moment? She glanced at Dom and noted he too looked unsure of himself. She let out a breath before he opened his mouth and began to talk.

"I really do like you. It wasn't just spur the moment, really it wasn't. Heck I think I've always liked you. Really, I think I may even love you but I'm not sure. Don't take the wrong way. But, I really really do like you," he paused and looked down unsure what to say, "Really. I think I do love you,"

"You said really a lot," Kel commented and he understood. She wasn't sure what to say, before she talked, "I really really like you too. I really think I might love you to, and I think I do love you," He smiled. Then stood up, and stepped forward. She was already standing, luckily He couldn't help it, and he'd waited so long to wrap his arms around her without her thinking anything about it. As she rested her head against his shoulder, he smiled in to her hair. It was a perfect fit. Dom wasn't sure how long they stood there, in silence just letting instinct take control. Her breathing was even and relaxed and for that he was glad. He didn't want her to feel stressed anymore then he wanted her to feel pain. There was a tiny voice in his head that said in a few hours Neal would be stressed and in pain if Kel had anything to say about it. Weaving his fingers through her hair, he kissed her firmly.

"Now, my dear I have two questions. One are we going public about this and Two what of my dear cousin Meathead?" he asked her staring into her eyes and he saw two things. Love and revenge. It amused him immensely.

"One answer is yes we can go public if you wish. Second...I was thinking about how very vain Neal is, and how very lucky I am to have a small bottle of Dreamrose," she smiled brilliantly at him. She opened the top drawer of her desk and it was a small vial of what looked to be pure white liquid.

"Dreamrose?" he asked frowning, "Why do you have Dreamrose?"

"Let's just say, someone told someone else about a certain wish I had on my way to Scanra and they decided to grant it. A little to late," she commented, "Now here's what we're going to do..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Dreamrose and Wakeflower.

**Disclaimer: unluckily I don't own anything except the plot. **

Kel held out a goblet of wine towards Neal who eyed her warily. He sniffed the cup and was satisfied that nothing was in it. Taking a sip, he was delighted that Kel herself took one too.

"So…You're not mad?" he asked carefully assessing the situation. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Not at all. If you hadn't read the diary, then Dom wouldn't know how I felt and Goddess knows I'd never get around to telling him," Kel answered sitting straight and looking at Neal warily, "Your not tired are you?" she asked innocently and Neal felt a slight yawn come over him.

"A bit," Neal glared at her, suddenly conscious of what was happening as his body felt heavier and heavier, "Dreamr..." he collapsed and Kel burst out laughing at the unconscious man in front of her. Dom opened the door and Kel laughed harder while Neal laid on the floor. He held up a bottle of white potion, and Kel nodded. Hefting her friend up, she watched as he ran it through Neal's hair. Soon the brilliant red strands turned into the palest blonde Kel had ever seen. Even paler then Joren of Stone Mountain's it was almost white.

Finishing dying his hair, they lifted him and pulled on a gown that Kel had had Lalasa sew just in case something like this ever happened. They carried his lifeless form outside, and Dom was unsure what to do with him. They hadn't thought too far ahead of dying his hair and the gown. Kel motioned towards the stables and Dom knew exactly what she was going to do. They laid him carefully into Peachblossom's stall, and Kel ordered the horse not to kill her best friend. The gelding merely snorted and she patted him before exiting the stall.

"When is the potion to wear out by?" Dom asked, curious as to when his cousin would wake up and if he would be around to see it happen.

"An hour," she commented easily, "I wanted us both to see him when he wakes up," she grinned and he slid his fingers threw hers before they walked up to her office to clean the cups out. In her pocket there was the rest of the Dreamrose and Kel was tempted to use it on someone else. But who, she had yet to figure out. When an inspiration struck her, Kel left Dom standing in her office while she ran to her rooms.

Kel wrote a letter to the person who'd sent her the vial of Dreamrose. She wanted a barrel full of it. Her brilliant idea would come into play a little later, especially when the rest of the third company joined them at New Hope. Oh the glory.

Exactly an hour later, after spending that hour enjoying the sunny day with Dom, Kel parked herself outside of Peachblossom's stall. Dom stood next to her, his shoulder pressed against hers, and he smiled. She had pure amusement in her eyes as Neal started to stir. After groaning a bit, they watched as Neal sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was unaware of where he was until he looked up and was face to face with Peachblossom. Eye to eye, his nose pressed right against the gelding's muzzle. Letting out a high pitched yelp Neal attempted to jump up only to be stopped by the layers of skirts he had on. Of a very unique color of the brightest orange Kel could find. It looked horrible on Neal, especially now with his hair as pale as snow. When Peachblossom pinned his ears back, Neal shouted again this time about the Crown's Mercy.

Kel felt a bit bad about the honest panic on her friends face and opened the stall door watching as Neal bolted out, and was attempting to run with the skirts on. He didn't get very far before turning around and glaring at them, and hefting them up. Dom, who'd had a lot of trouble dressing Neal, was amused to see that the stockings he had on where ripped apart. Kel laughed to hard to stand up right and was leaning against the stall as they saw a cloud of dust which was all that was left of Neal.

"I do believe, our revenge was perfect my dear Lady," Dom offered her his arm, "We have dinner to attend to," he commented and she blinked.

"Revenge isn't over just yet Dom, not for a long shot. Not until the entire Third Company's here, then you can help me with this lovely idea I had come to me..." she paused as Dom covered her lips with his, and she linked her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Revenge can wait, Lady Knight. I'm starving, you're probably starving but not even realizing it and we have lectures from Neal to deal with," Dom lazily walked towards the mess hall. Kel shook her head before hurrying to catch up with him.

**A/N: Okay the tenses are horribly messed up here (. I was at a horse expo all day and I wrote this afterwards and I'm too tired to even realize all the tenses being mixed up. Please excuse it (. I'm sorry. I tried. There are probably one or two more chapters then this is finished.**


	9. A barrel, A note, and a dancing monkey

**Chapter 9- A Barrel, a Note, and a Dancing Monkey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Kel flicked a strand of her hair out of her face, Kel smiled down at the barrel. Next to her, Dom looked utterly confused and she patted his shoulder in fake sympathy.

"You'll understand soon enough Dom," she smiled brilliantly at him before instructing them to move the barrel into the back storage sheds, and slapping a note onto it. The note read that the barrel was to remain untouched. Kel waved for Dom to follow her and they walked to her office strides matched. She was in a commanding mood and Dom wasn't sure he felt like matching that.

Once they sat in her office, Kel explained her plan to Dom. She knew it was full proof. The barrel was full of Dreamrose and Neal, Merric, Seaver, Esmond, Owen, Faleron, and the Third Company was going to have a beautiful revenge on them. Neal, she told him, was just the experiment. Dom liked the sound of that. Before asking her a very serious question.

"Why are you sparing me?" he asked, his cheek pressed against her forehead, breathing in her familiar scent. They stood like that for several moments before she smiled up at him. Her eyes were filled with amusement.

"This," she said it calmly and he understood. They were together therefore she was being kind, "Anyway. After their asleep, we'll have to do something. I'm just not sure yet,"

"Hang them from a tree," he offered. She shook her head thinking rapidly.

"Face paints? I never used mine," she said shrugged and he shook his head.

"Too much like Neal. This has to be completely different, but completely crazy. Let's see..." they sat in silence for a few moments. Kel wasn't sure just yet at what she wanted to do before her eyes lit up.

"Lord Wyldon maybe in need some help at Steadfast," she commented her eyes sparkling in amusement, "A lot of help. Bunches of help,"

"Help from certain friends of ours huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Unfortunately he wanted them asleep. Unconsciously asleep," she added. He nodded, and they opened a booklet to dosing, "How long should we dose them for?"

"At least...hmmm Steadfast is about five hours, so how about seven?" he asked.

"It won't kill them will it?" she asked worriedly.

"No! I swear. It would take twice as much of that to kill them. I'm not being sarcastic. I'm being serious, I promise," he assured her handing her the book of Dreamrose doses. Agreeing with him that it would have to be much more to kill them, they began to plan...

The Next Day

Faleron slumped in his seat. For some odd reason, that he couldn't place he felt terribly asleep. Soon, without warning he fell off his chair. Like most if not all the other occupants of the mess hall. Kel flashed Dom a grin, and Fanche pulled around with a wagon, in on their plan. As they loaded their friends into the cart, Dom took the reins as Kel clambered in. They flicked the reins and started off in a small trot.

After awhile, they finally saw Steadfast. Of course, it was five hours away and Kel felt cramped and tired. They felt satisfaction in being close by. As they came in, Dom stood up in the wagon and called his name and Kel's name. They were let in, and Lord Wyldon came walking frowning down. Dom had had a plan on how to deal with him but it disappeared from his mind the second he saw the Commander. He swallowed hard and Kel flashed him a worried smile. Dom nodded his agreement. They both forgot what to say.

"Mindelan. Masbolle. Why in Mirthos's name are you here? With a wagon? And if my sight isn't completely ruined with a bunch of either dead or unconscious men," Kel wondered how Wyldon got so stiff.

"Err. They're unconscious; we promise we haven't killed them. Yet," Dom said weakly, "They're here. To help you. As soon as they wake up that is," he added as a quick after thought. Kel nodded her agreement, "Kel was so glad when you leant them to her, she wanted to repay you the favor and here they are. A bonus you get Neal the brilliant healer,"

"I see," Wyldon said it dryly studying them, "By all means, do whatever you planned as long as it doesn't affect what goes around here," he commented stiffly and Kel nodded quietly and Wyldon waved them on.

"What are we doing Dom?" she asked confused.

"You'll see Kel. I knew you wouldn't think this far ahead," he kissed her swiftly knowing that Wyldon couldn't see them before waving her forward.

**A/N: I wasn't exactly sure if it was really 5 hours to Steadfast so I just made it up. It went really fast too. I changed my mind, I think I might make this go longer but I'm not sure. Only if my plot goes well ). Anywho, tenses are wrong again but I shall soon enough get them perfect. I hope. ). **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as usual (.**

"So wait, we're leaving them all around Steadfast with letters?" Kel asked Dom plainly not getting the plan. Dom sighed and grinned at her irritated face. He knew he was taking his own sweet time of answering her.

"Each note is a clue basically," Dom answered and she gave him a curious look, "Each one will hint at who brought them here and they have to figure it out. If they want to that is, because they may just either stay or find a way back. Preferably they stay but Neal is stationed at New Hope,"

"Right. Okay, well since apparently they're all in their correct spots, and they all have paper attached to them," she paused and smiled at the picture of Neal covered with a bunch of papers pinned to his clothing that where folded with something written in them before continuing, "And we're driving back to New Hope? Since you had to choose wagon," she rolled her eyes.

"Actually no we're not. The wagon stays here since it's for supplies and someone is bringing Hoshi and Highfly here," this made her extremely happy. The ride from New Hope was not comfortable, although it was probably a lot better then what the rest of them had to go through. Thankfully they were unconscious. Kel felt a bit guilty for their rough handling but at least Neal was a healer so he could probably get rid of the majority of the bruises. She hoped.

Soon enough, they were mounted and riding back to New Hope. It was going to be darker out when they got there, seeing as it was only two hours after the noon bell had rang. They wouldn't get back to New Hope until around sunset. They trudged on, and Kel silently cursed the day she thought to revenge her friends because the ride back wasn't as relaxing as she thought. She was exhausted.

Dom was silent as he wondered how Neal would take his extra side of the joke that he had not told Kel. Secretly, he'd taken all of Neal's things out of his room, or at least most of it and spread it around Steadfast. Dom had added that little bit in Neal's clue. Hopefully Kel wouldn't find out. It was interesting enough that she had even considered doing this to her friends, let alone do something that well to Dom funny but to Kel mean to his cousin.

They finally did reach New Hope, and Kel bade Dom goodnight before half running to her room to bathe and change. Once finished she found a plate of food on her table and a note from Fanche to her immense pleasure. After eating, she checked up on her desk to see if anyone had left her messages and fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow would come soon enough with an angry bunch of Knights and King's Own men…

**A/N: Yes it was a very short chapter. My tenses where wrong, and it went by fast and nothing was extremely wonderful about it. But hey? It's a chapter, and it's moving the plot along...I think. Anyway, I know that I made the ride back to New Hope fast but really how does one write five hours of riding in one story? I'll probably make the next chapter long I hope ). Anyway again, I hope it's an okay chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Waking Up, Notes, and a Wagon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ). **

The first thing that Neal thought when he woke up was he was in an odd position. On a floor. Somewhere that was not New Hope, the Palace, or Queenscove. For some reason he found that idea uncomfortable. As he groaned from being stiff, he silently cursed. He knew exactly why he was awaking hours from when he fell over fast asleep. Dreamrose. Also a certain Lady Knight that certainly would be dead when he found his way back to New Hope from where ever he was. Apparently, he was in a kitchen where it was empty. His stomach growled. Glancing down he realized he was covered in paper and that was what made the weird crinkling noise.

"To figure out who I am read the following sentence: "You're like a dog with a bone about that name,"." Neal growled to himself, "Dom," before ripping another paper off of his shirt. This paper made him laugh because it was in Dom's handwriting but very clearly he was attempting to be someone else, "Ah "Vegetables are Good,". If your pretending to be someone else Dom, please make it convincing and less then obvious," Neal stumbled to his feet less then gracefully. He then noticed the rest of the papers stuck all over him had question marks all over them. This made him roll his eyes.

**Somewhere else in Steadfast.**

Owen grumbled in his half sleep. He was sprawled out in an uncomfortable position on what felt like hay bales. HAYBALES! Leaping to his feet, Owen stared down at what were in fact hay bales. Realizing he wasn't in New Hope or the Palace, Owen frowned in thought. Before noticing he had a note stuck to his shirt. Pulling it off, and hearing the rip of cloth Owen winced. His mother always said he would loose all his clothes one day because of his carelessness. Oh well.

"Your first fight was with?" he read aloud, "Joren, Vinson, Garvey, and Kel," he paused, "Kel..."his voice faded off and he grinned. What a jolly good trick. Especially the stables, because if he remembered correctly Kel always got a bit peeved when he started to talk about all the horses in Cavall.

**Another Spot In Steadfast **

Wolset winced. It was the only thing he could do from where he was. He was on the floor in the middle of what appeared to be a barracks. He noticed the odd stares of other soldiers and grinned at them attempting to make the best of the situation. Whatever that was. Glancing down the row of bunks he noted another King's Own member laying on the floor awakening. That made him feels slightly better as he ripped a note off his tunic.

"I told you to shut up otherwise you'd have more then just to worry about," he frowned deep in thought before smiling, "The Killing Machines. Keladry," He stared down at the paper before frowning, "Keladry's words but Dom's handwriting," he wondered if anyone else suspected something other then a prank behind this.

**Seaver, Esmond, Faleron and Merric**

The second Faleron woke up he stared at the paper on his head. His eyes were startled because he knew he wasn't in New Hope, or the Palace, or King's Reach. As he pulled the note off of his head he stared at the one word written in unfamiliar handwriting.

"Frozen," he pondered that not understanding what it meant. Frozen? Since when did he have anything to do with being frozen...

Merric however was glaring pointedly at his note. It said very clearly, "You didn't like me because of a fight," a reference from before he had become friends with Kel. Oddly enough, it made him a bit angry to realize she still remembered his stubborn, rude, streak. Then again, it also made him smile a bit. She always did have the best memory of them all. Like she remembered all of Neal's poems and everything someone said to her if it was about training. He glanced to his left to see Faleron and Seaver laying on the ground, Faleron awake and staring at a piece of paper repeating what appeared to be the word Frozen over, "Hey. It's Kel," he called to him and realization dawned in Faleron's eyes.

"How simple minded could you be!"We're year mates,"! Well obviously, I've got a lot of year mates most of them laying on the ground scattered around Steadfast," Seaver was now on his feet swaying a bit before blinking, "Not her handwriting," he grinned, "Two certain people have been very busy with our lifeless carcass,"

"Technically they weren't carcasses because we weren't dead," Esmond's voice drifted over his eyes sparkling in amusement, "My clue wasn't half as stupid as yours Seaver, but it was pretty stupid."You're gifted, I'm not," Basic there's only a few of us who are gifted. It would have been better to do something like, "I'm a normal person while the rest of you are insane," Esmond who had always been slightly shy shrugged at their curious gazes, "Throwing it out there openly. She could've written something like "You accompanied the refugee's back whilst I went forward. That would've made it a bit more complicated because various people went forward whilst I went back,"

"Right," Faleron said, "You keep thinking of wonderful clues while we figure out where we are,"

"Steadfast," Neal said striding over his eyes glittering, "Steadfast, where all of my things are spread out around and where we were carelessly spread around. I want you each of you up and helping me find my things!" he snapped, "Then we plot revenge," he grinned. Faleron eyed his friend warily.

"Neal why would they dump your things around Steadfast?" that came from a different voice as Owen drifted over. His hair and clothing were rumpled with hay and a bit of what seemed to be grain mixed in, "They have jolly stables here!" He added then looked at them all curiously, "Why are you all staring at me?"

Neal shook his head, before reaching for a "map" of where all his things where. Books were everywhere he could think of. As he sent the rest off the help him collect his things he began plotting. Kel and Dom where starting to get in the right direction but obviously neither knew how to continue their relationship because they were so nervous around each other which was odd considering it was Domitan of Masbolle, the most loved man in court. What they needed was a push in the right direction, but Neal was ready to give them a great big shove.

**Kel & Dom **

Dom was content to let Kel lay in his arms like they did. It was early morning, before anyone else was up and they were enjoying the quiet, and each others company. Never before had he been that nervous around someone, but for some reason he just didn't know how to proceed with Kel. He wanted to make it clear that he had more then just attraction and affection but he wasn't quite certain that it was love. It was a more intense feeling then he had ever held for any other lady, but he didn't want to rush into things. He didn't want to hurt her.

She was something different. Flirting wasn't enough, charming smiles, and clever words were wasted on her. Not because she was different, or worse then the rest but because she knew he had memorized them all and knew them by heart. He knew how to turn someone down without hurting their feelings because of those words. That was what was making this much more difficult. As he pressed his lips to her hair, he wondered if she found it difficult in the same way seeing as she wasn't pressing him for anything more then what they had. This was not under appreciated because he knew they had deep feelings for each other but it left him very confused, and that was not something he honestly wanted to be.

**A/N: I personally like this chapter a lot which I think is good haha. I know that Esmond isn't…Esmondish like in the books but see, he needed to HAVE A PART BECAUSE he's so neglected (. He's one of my favorite characters because he doesn't really come up. Oh he's there yes, but he's just not…there. Anyway, this is going longer then I even knew I wanted it to go but I rather like it. It may not be the best story in the whole wide world (that's a definite) but I like it which I think is important. Anywho because I'm just going on and on now, I hope you liked it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer- Nothings Mine **

After hours of searching, Neal finally found all of the things that he was sure Dom had spread around. Kel wasn't one to do something so cruel. Faleron and Seaver had grumbled about it the entire time but had gathered what they could find and Neal had asked others that if they found something of his to send it to New Hope. Almost all of his wardrobe, his books, a few of his weapons, and a lot of his documents that were unrelated to the healers wing in New Hope or anything special to do with the King had been spread around. After they had gathered it all, Lord Wyldon had told them they got the lovely job of driving a wagon back to New Hope. Then they discovered that the Third Company was there.

They were now driving the wagon back to New Hope and Neal was plotting what to do with Kel and Dom. Wolset was staring off into the distance wondering if killing his Commanding Officer was illegal, and Owen was thinking about the two horses driving the wagon and how he'd like to buy a wagon horse. They were what Lord Wyldon had called drafts, and they were quite large with long feathers on the back of their cannon bone. He was studying the horses that he didn't notice the rest of them staring at him.

"Do you think I could by one of these Drafts?" Owen asked and Neal glared at him.

"Yes Owen. Plenty of people buy Wagon horses everyday," Neal rolled his eyes irritated at Owen's lack of anger, "Aren't you mad about this?" he asked.

"Not one bit," Owen replied cheerfully, "Well...Maybe a bit about the Dreamrose, that could've killed us!"

"I doubt they would have tried to kill us Owen," Merric replied evenly and the rest of them shook their heads in agreement. Kel wouldn't let Dom murder any of them no matter how much he wanted to. It just wasn't Kel's personality unless she was very mad about the diary...

**At New Hope**

Kel was finished with diaries. Hers was locked in her trunk never to be looked at again except for a couple years from now. She'd written all about them reading it, and the pranks she and Dom had pulled on them but she didn't think it was a good idea to keep it out in the open again. Especially for wandering eyes like Owen and Neal. She didn't want anyone else reading what she wrote. She'd put a bit more about Dom in there, and that was defiantly not something she wanted people to read. It was her personal life, and for all they were her friends she didn't want them to know that deeply about it. All of them save Esmond where loud and talkative about secrets. Especially Neal and...Owen.

Dom knocked on Kel's office and when she called that it was opened he grinned. Stepping in he was happy to see a smile grace her face, a very amused smile. She had been looking out the window. They hadn't seen each other since early this morning, and it was now noon. He knew she had work to get done from her day outside and her day at Steadfast with him. She pointed out the window to where he saw his cousin riding in on a wagon. Apparently Owen had been either getting annoying or in love with the horses because he was now on one of the Draft's carrying the wagon.

"Oh dear," Kel winced and Neal came to a sharp stop almost making Owen fall off while the rest laughed, "That's not a very nice thing to do to him," then she paused thinking of his reading her diary and shrugged.

"Only you," he murmured against her neck and she grinned at him.

"Want to go greet them?" she asked. He placed his lips against hers.

"Not especially," his voice was muffled and she shook her head and pulled gently away.

"Well I do," she smiled at his obvious irritation, "Come on," she grabbed his hand and practically pulled him from her office and he had to oblige. She defiantly wanted to see them, there was no denying that. Dom did want to see his cousin because he wanted to know if he found all the things he'd spread around. He had chosen carefully, nothing too expensive or valuable because if Neal had lost something special Dom would've felt a bit guilty. For all he and his cousin fought, he really did love him.

Kel finally reached the courtyard to see Owen leading the two Drafts away and praising them. She wondered what breed they were, but didn't bother asking since a very angry Neal stomped forward. His eyes were blazing, and he looked very rumpled which amused Kel. She knew he was lovesick for Yuki awhile ago and hopefully this would help him be less moping when he didn't have people to tend to.

"Why? Why did I wake up at Steadfast? Why were all my things spread about, by my cousin I suppose!?" Kel shot Dom a glanced at this and he grinned sheepishly, "WHY is Owen in love with horses? Why was the Third Company there?"

"Why? Why did you read my diary? Why did I get stuck in a storm? Why were you raiding my office?" Kel paused before speaking, "WHY do you refer to my horse that's saved countless people as The Monster?"

"What does The Monster have to do with this?" he demanded.

"What does Owen loving horses have to do with this?" she asked. They stared at each other and Neal bowed.

"You win for now," before grabbing his things which where in the Wagon and walking towards the infirmary and he turned at the door, "You didn't win just yet Dom...Not by a long shot and he stomped inside. Kel frowned watching him slightly confused but she knew that Neal was probably planning something now.

Dom slid his arm lightly around Kel's waist and guided her back to her office. She didn't lean completely on him because she wasn't like a court lady who was used to such 'care'. They reached her office where Dom and she talked for awhile about whether or not to hide their relationship. To Kel, it didn't matter and to Dom he couldn't care less. They decided not to announce it but not to hide it either. Why should they? They spent the rest of the day catching up on reports; Kel wrote letters while Dom went through supplies figures and finally eating and retiring.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Kel got up, bathed, dressed, ate something, and brushed her teeth before heading outside to walk around for a bit. After that she would be in her office finishing reports, writing more letters, and doing other things that had to be done immediately. But for the moment it was peaceful outside the summer sun beating down softly and a light wind blowing making it a bit cool. She knew it wouldn't last for long, since it was the height of the summer but she liked to enjoy it while she could.

Dom knew Kel would be up bright and early therefore he got up at dawn, bathed, dressed, ate and brushed his teeth. He imagined she would be outside enjoying the summer morning before doing reports. That was why; when he saw her walking along New Hope's walls he wasn't surprised. She greeted the guards as she gazed the distance. He flew up the steps, and stood behind her resting his head against hers. He knew she was probably smiling as his arms slid around her and she leaned gently against him.

"Good morning," she greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," was his only reply, "How much paperwork do you have to do today?" he asked wondering if she would even get all of it done.

"A lot. Reports, letters, supply lists, Neal's reports to rewrite, and other things that I can't really recall at the moment," she smiled at him and then added, "And dodging whatever Neal's going to throw at us,"

"Of course. I've got supply lists and reports myself. Want to go riding with me at noon?" He asked.

"Umm...The last time we went riding together we got caught in a storm," she commented, "And my diary got read. And I lost time of reports,"

"Good point. We'll just dodge Neal's plan for whatever it is, finish as much work as possible and then go from there," Dom agreed stepping away from her, kissing her firmly and bidding her a good day. Kel couldn't see anything remotely good about it but she went back to her office to finish report and letters to the King, Lord Raoul, and her family.

In his own office, Neal looked down at the paper in front of him. It was a message from Wolset saying that Dom had tried to get Kel to go riding that day but she had told him the last time she went riding there was a storm, reports to catch up on and her diary had gotten read. Neal smiled. He had a great idea on what to do with Dom and Kel. Hurrying out of his office he headed straight to hers to get there before she did...

**A/N: I liked this chapter too ). Anyway I think these tenses are different from past chapters but are consist throughout the actual chapter so I guess that's a step up from messing them up so you can't really tell. Anyway, I never really expected it to go past like five chapters but I really like it actually which is surprising ). **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything...(

When Kel reached her office door to find that it wouldn't budge she frowned. Nothing she did would open the door, no matter how much she pushed it. Finally, unsure what to do she knocked on the door.

"Well Hello there. It took you, like all warriors long enough to use your head and knock. Your not coming in," Neal's voice sounded out from the other side of the door.

"My diary isn't in there Nealan," her voice sounded a bit impatient, "I need to get in there. I have reports to finish," Neal normally would have been wary of the impatient tone in Kel's voice but he was safely tucked behind a door that she couldn't get behind.

"Sorry Keladry dearest. You've got the day off. I'll have clerks finish your reports, and you can write silly letters to people whenver you want," Neal sang out to her.

Somewhere else in New Hope, Dom was having the same troubles. He wasn't permitted to go into his usual work place of a small room off of the Headquarters main hallway. Wolset and Merric where behind the door and no matter how much he argued they weren't letting him in. He desperately had to get these reports done for all they both said they would put their minds together and figure out how to do it. He didn't trust them one bit. Wolset wasn't horrible, but from what he could recall Merric was more of an action over thinking person.

"DON'T touch a anything!" he shouted cursing violently at their laughter.

"NEALAN! Open the door now!" Kel snapped through the small crack that she could see his red hair. She also noted that there was someone else in there.

"If you so much as-"

"Break a single-"

"Thing in my-"

"Box then I'll-"

"KILL YOU!" Kel and Dom both shouted through the doors of their work spots. With nothing to do Kel sighed deeply and stepped away from her office. With nothing to do, she supposed she could always go riding in familiar territory and at the first sign of unknown areas she'd turn around. Deciding Hoshi deserved some time to stretch her legs Kel headed down to the stables.

Dom had nothing to do. He supposed he could take his extra mount Trouble out for a ride. It wasn't fair that Highfly got a long time out. It was also unfair that he had gotten lost during that long time out. Heading down to the stables he was surprised but a bit pleased to see Kel entering them herself. She was walking towards what appeared to be Hoshi's stall. He walked over lazily, and leaned against the stall wall while she groomed.

"Going riding?" he asked curious. She glanced at him and nodded.

"I got kicked out of my office today," was her reply with a small smile.

"Funny. I did too," he grinned and then noticed a piece of paper stuck neatly in the stall. Sliding it out he raised an eyebrow, "A clue," he commented and she paused walking over. He opened the note before reading aloud, "Dearest Keladry and Domitan. Yes you probably already realize who this is from. You're blind. Therefore you both are going riding to sort out this blindness. You both know what I'm talking about. Signed, Nealan," Dom realized that Kel was smiling at the note and gave her a curious glance.

"Neal did say anything about how great he was," she answered to his questioning look. She returned back to Hoshi, "Well we might as well go riding," nodding his agreement Dom left to prepare Trouble his bay gelding. He noticed she was almost done saddling Hoshi and he had only just finished grooming. Hurrying to catch up with her, Dom saddled Trouble quickly and didn't bother to check his girth. Kel was mounted and waited for him and the minute he put his foot in the stirrup Kel noticed his girth was loose.

"Dom...Did you check your girth?" she asked frowning.

"Of course I did," was his quick answer not wanting her to think he wouldn't remember. Swinging up he soon felt himself falling. Downwards. The minute he slammed into the ground he noticed her coughing, and swinging off Hoshi.

"Of course, you checked it in the stables," she commented as she took Trouble's reins along with Hoshi's and offered him a hand up. He took it a bit red and she grinned at him, "Here," she handed him Trouble's reins and he checked his girth properly this time before swinging on. Kel was already mounted again and they headed out of New Hope.

Kel hoped it would be a quick ride. She was not interested in riding for hours upon hours ever again. It was not fun the first time and she doubted it would be fun the second. Her mind wandered and she knew the trails they were on so she had no worries of getting lost. Dom appeared not to be paying attention either. They finally appeared into a clearing that had a small creek near it. Kel sighed, knowing it was dumb luck that they found her favorite thinking spot. Dom shot her a glance and grinned at her face. She seemed to be in a mixture of pleasure and annoyance.

They dismounted, unsaddling and tethering the horses near to the water, and with long enough reins so they could graze. Settling down on the ground to stare up at the sky, Kel felt oddly peaceful. Dom was settled next to her his arm loose around her shoulders and his head lightly touching hers and it was a nice feeling. It really helped make her realize the war really was completely done save the rare raiders. It was a good cheer filled thought. Kel would miss being at New Hope a lot but she also missed her family. She had a feeling she would be balancing the too a third of the year there, a third with her family, and a third split between knightly duties and court. She didn't really like court but she knew the Queen and King would feel insulted if she didn't show up at least part of the time.

"I bet you anything Meathead knew about this," Dom said lightly interrupting her thoughts. She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"For us to be lying in the dirt?" she asked not really understanding what he meant and making Dom stare at her oddly.

"You really are the most least romantic person I know," he shook his head with a small smile, "No I meant being together. We're hopeless when it comes to this courting thing," he added the last part a bit nervously making Kel laugh.

"Only because I've never been really courted, and I'm not a lady in the least. It's not like you can escort me to balls, go to Corus, dine, and then so on but you have to do it differently," she grinned at his own smile, "We aren't that hopeless are we?" she asked frowning.

"We would've gotten around to figuring it out eventually but for some odd reason I'm grateful he gave us this nudge in the right direction," Dom said it without hesitation. She nodded absentmindedly in agreement. If anyone was at least a little bit romantic it was Neal. Kel was slightly disturbed by that thought, triggering memories of the overdramatic Page Nealan who wrote poems to just about anything that touched his mind as pretty. She shuddered slightly and Dom glanced at her and smiled slightly at her grimace.

"Nealan would," she muttered.

"Would what?" he asked curious and she flashed him a brief smile.

"He would be romantic. Page years were only tormented by two things. Nealan's poetry and Joren of Stone Mountain," she said cheerfully the smiled again, it was quite a smiling day, "I rather miss Neal's hair though. That blonde was complimenting those eyes," she grinned at his openly startled expression then he himself smiled back.

"Yes, I do rather like Neal with blonde hair," Dom agreed his fingers twirling in her hair irritating her a little but his clear enjoyment made her stop from pulling his hands away.

"Pity that we couldn't do it again," she sighed then smiled, "Maybe a few years from now when he's a bit calmer and has forgotten all about this incident," he nodded his agreement.

They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in the clearing. Kel waded into the water because she'd always enjoyed the peace of it when she was younger. Dom watched as she splashed the water. They rode a bit more and came back to the clearing and laid down again watching the sky. It was all in all a very peaceful afternoon and Dom really was glad that Nealan had locked them both out of their office. They would slowly but hopefully steadily make progress in their relationship.

**A/N: This really and most defiantly wasn't the best chapter in the world…Actually it was probably the worst one out of the entire thing. But hey, it's a chapter and it's pretty much got its tenses mostly right and those are good points ). Anyway, I do believe I'm only writing an epilogue because I've run plainly out of anything and if I make it go longer then it's like a never ending story. I didn't even expect it to go this long! Hope you guys liked it!!! **


	14. Epilogue

Chapter 14- Epilogue

Several Months Later

Disclaimer: Not Mine )

Kel was letting Dom ride ahead of her and where they were headed she had no idea. It was a normal routine to go riding together. Since they had started getting more and more serious with their courtship, the people of New Hope rarely commented on the fact they spent a lot of time together. It was this afternoon that Dom asked if he could lead someplace and there was a look of complete excitement on his face. Kel patted Peachblossom's neck as he snorted in disdain of following Dom's horse. Kel still wasn't' sure where they were going, since it was land she had rarely rode in.

They had been riding for awhile when Dom halted and Kel looked around. She wasn't sure where they were but it seemed familiar. Dom swung off, and Kel admired his graceful almost liquid movements before dismounting less then gracefully. Dom smiled and they tethered their horses before he took her hand and led her towards what appeared to be something similar to a hollow...Oh.

Dom was suddenly kneeling and Kel's mind was spinning. He was pulling something out of his pocket his eyes the only thing betraying his nervousness and Kel stood there like a statue shocked but pleased at the same time as Dom cleared his throat as though pushing all doubts away.

"I'm going to do this as simple as possible. Keladry of Mindelan would you do the honor of marrying me?" he asked firmly. Kel opened her mouth, closed it and then smiled knowing her answer.

"Yes," she whispered smiling widely before Dom's arms were wrapped around her waist and his lips firmly pressed against hers. It was sealed with a kiss. Now to tell Neal...

**A/N: A bit short, but I thought it was a good ending...Anyway, I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
